What i Want
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Just a lil Bit of MaxRei...Rei is lying under a tree sleeping, and Max hyped up on sugar and feeling brave decides to show Rei how much he likes him. Yaoi. Rated T


_This is just a little something i thought of when i realised that Maxie was being a lil left out and well it was his idea about the pairing, he is just so cute._

**Discalimer: **I do not own the rights to beyblade, i only own what i have written here.

**Warning: **Mention of a graphic kind in here, but its not extremely graphic.

**Dedication: **To my dear friend Tristan whom i love dearly and whom loves me.

* * *

_'Cause what i want  
And what i need  
Has now become the same thing_

* * *

Giggling Max sidled up to the neko who was sleeping peacefully underneath one of the trees in Tyson's back yard. Yet again Max had had eaten his weight in sugar and was atempting to awaken the sleeping cat. Rei who had awoken the moment Max opened the sliding door willed himself to stay still and kept his breathing even and shallow, curious about what Max thought he was doing. Rei felt the air leave him as something heavy fell on him.

Opening an eye lazily he squinted up at the bright sun, well he thought it was it just turned out to be Max's hair. He opened his other eye and started up at Max through sleep filled eyes, a girlish giggle reached his ears before Max -who was sitting with his back to Rei's chest- started moving his hips back and forth.

Breathing in sharply Rei dug his nails into the ground as immense pleasure washed over him at the younger boys actions, he fought hard to keep his arousal from becoming evident. He cursed as his traitorous body betrayed him, blue eyes looked at him over a smooth pale shoulder. Max, stopping his movement turned to face the cat and straddled him yet again. A blush crept over the neko's cheeks as both his and Max's bodies were joined at the pelvis.

A smooth unnatural evil smirk graced Max's lips as he ran his fingernails lightly down Rei's bare chiseled chest. A shiver coarsed through Rei's body as his arousal became even more evident to the blonde sitting on top of him. Cocking his head to the side Max watched the cat innocently, Rei becoming nervous licked his lips his top canines showing over his bottom lip. Sweat peppered on Rei's brow as his jaw trembled.

"Max?" Rei managed to mutter while the turtles heated gaze sweaped over his chest, he had never seen Max like this before and it both frightened and excited him. "Hmmm" Max hummed in reply as he lazily brought the bad of his thumb up and rubbed a nipple. Rei's body lurched in response to the intimate touch. Max still with his head cocked gently to the side leaned in close, Rei could feel the hot breath on his lips as Max continued to stare at him with the innocent expression on his face.

Rei parted his lips as Max's breath gently carressed them. A small low purr began in the back of Rei's throat as Max moved his thumb to the other nipple and began small circular motions with his hips. Gasping Rei thre his head back as waves of pleasure rolled off him. A small hand clasped his chin and brought his head back so he was looking in Max's eyes.

Max crushed his lips onto the neko's and thrust his tongue harshly inside, Rei moaned into Max's mouth as his tongue was thrust inside and began playing with his own. Moving his hands up from the grass he trailed his hands up Max's sides underneath the flimsey cotton shirt that covered Max's slim torso. He scraped his nails over Max's ribs, causing the turtle to squirm and giggle in his grasp. Max broke the kiss and stared down at Rei who in turn stared up at him.

Kai exited the dojo ready to get away from Tysons insessant moaning. Turning around he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Max and Rei embrace in a heated kiss. With wide eyes Kai turned around and hurridly went back inside. Tysons moaing didnt seem so bad anymore.

Cocking his head Max let Rei have further access to his neck, he giggled and squeeled at every nip and lick Rei gave to him. Marking him so that everyone knew who he belonged to, Rei felt Max go limp and knew that this was the perfect moment. Catching Max unawares Rei flipped them so that he was ontop.

Max stared up at Rei shocked, his mouth forming a small 'o' shape. Rei chuckled low and lent down to capture Max's more than willing mouth when suddenly Rei found himself again underneath the small blonde boy. Max grinned and captured Rei's lips with his own.

XxxX

Rei looked over at the small blonde boy lying beside him in the grass. "Max" Max rolled his head to the side as blue eyes met amber. "Hmm" A blush crept onto Rei's cheeks, "Well I was just wondering what that was all about"

A small smirk graced Max's swollen lips. "Well Rei I know what I want and I always get what I want. Havent people ever told you that only children are spoilt and always get what they want."

Rei smiled over at Max..."Being an only child myself I guess I know all about that"

"Rei"

"yea Max"

"I do like you, you know. More than a friend." A light blush crept onto Max's cheeks as the sugar buzz had worn off leaving him feeling a little self concious.

Rei smiled wildly.

"I never would have guessed" Max turned away shyly from Rei as he felt a pang of hurt race through him. A shapely hand curved around his waist and rested on his stomach as Rei curled his body around Max's sitting one.

"Max I like you like that too"

* * *

_Ok so there it was, sorry if its kinda shitty i only wrote it in like 20 minutes just now but what can you do i dunno, probly look over it carefully but really cant be bothered._

_Tell me what you think._

_Phoenix_


End file.
